Birthday Boy
by NettieC
Summary: Shameless EO fluff. It's Elliot's birthday and we all know what he wants. Question is, is he man enough to go after it this time?


Disclaimer: They aren't mine ... wish they were.

It was his birthday and Elliot brushed aside any comments or suggestions regarding celebratory arrangements. He didn't want a fuss, he didn't want his kids changing their Thursday night plans, he didn't want drinks with a group of people who'd be more interested in the beer than his birthday. What he wanted, more than anything, was a birthday where he got what he wanted.

Thinking back, he couldn't remember a birthday that wasn't controlled by something or someone else; namely the job or Kathy. This year was going to be different. It wasn't a milestone birthday as such, but he was declaring it his coming of age, his turn to take a step forward and get exactly what he wanted.

Elliot glanced up from his desk and straight into the eyes of that very thing.

"You seem preoccupied, El. Everything alright?" Olivia asked, dropping her pen onto the desk.

'Yeah, I was just thinking," he replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, must be a special occasion," she sassed, turning her attention back to her screen.

"Very special," he muttered, as he continued to watch her.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked as she saved her current file.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked, leaning forward and dropping his voice.

"Nope," she replied, focussing her attention back on him.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said, grabbing his cell.

"El, it's your birthday, don't you have plans with the kids?" she asked, surprised by the arrangements.

"No, I'm seeing them Saturday," he answered.

"Fin was organising drinks for you," she continued.

"Yeah, I know, I cancelled them," he grinned.

"Elliot, what's going on?" she asked, he seemed very relieved, almost happy.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something girly," he added, standing and pushing in his chair.

"Girly?" she echoed. "Like pink and frilly?"

"No … do you own anything pink and frilly?" he queried curiously.

"No, I don't," she replied adamantly.

"Girly as in dressy," he corrected.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Out."

It was ten after seven when Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. She took her time opening it, after having spent the best part of the last hour standing in her underwear trying to decide what to wear she figured he deserved to be kept waiting. Still undecided, she slipped on her blue silk robe and padded to the door. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips when she opened the door to find him standing there, dressed immaculately in a deep blue suit, crisp white shirt and blue striped tie. The colours accentuating his eyes and making them sparkle. He couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"Glad I meet your approval, Liv," he said, entering the apartment as she shook head.

"Well," she coughed, clearing her throat. "At least I know the standard of dress now."

"What's wrong with this?" he grinned, tugging on the loosely tied belt.

"I don't think nightwear is appropriate for an evening out, do you?" she asked. "Besides, if you tug that belt while we're out, I'll get done for indecent exposure," she continued, as she walked back to her bedroom.

"Wouldn't be anything indecent about your exposure," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" she called back.

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia returned wearing a floor length, deep sage green flowing gown which had little at the back and a keyhole at the front. She wore black, strappy high heels which were hidden by the gown and gave her the extra height she desired. She was more than pleased with the jaw dropping response she got as she walked back into the living room.

"You approve?" she asked, swirling around and giving him full view of her outfit.

"Aha," he managed, as his eyes took in the expanse of her back.

"You going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"You'll see," he smiled, having composed himself.

Taking her hand he led her from her apartment building and to the waiting car.

"A limo?" she questioned, turning to him.

"Well, if we're all dressed up like this, we might as well travel in style, don't you think?" he asked as the driver opened the rear door for her.

Olivia slipped into the car, her head buzzing with a host of unanswered questions. She wasn't sure what Elliot was up to, he just seemed so different … still drop dead gorgeous but different all the same.

Elliot climbed in beside her and made himself comfortable, Olivia noted that despite the luxury of space in the rear of the vehicle, he had chosen to sit right alongside her, their thighs touching.

"You know," she began, turning to face him. "As it's your birthday, I should be the one taking you out."

"No, this is my present to me," he smiled, leaning back into the soft leather.

"You taking me to dinner is your present to yourself?" she queried.

"Well, it's not dinner," he said, pleased with her furrowed brow response.

"Well, where are we going then?" she pestered. "I figured it would be dinner, otherwise I would have eaten … I missed lunch and I …"

"Relax, Liv, there'll be food there and you can eat to your heart's content," he assured her taking hold of her hand.

"But it's not dinner," she said, more than confused.

"There is…" he began.

"But you just said…" she interrupted.

"There is dinner but the dinner part isn't my present," he said as he squeezed her hand. "Now, if you wait ten minutes we'll be there."

When the car pulled up and the driver opened the door, Olivia could hardly believe her eyes.

"Romson's?" she questioned as she took in the front signage.

"Romson's," Elliot confirmed as he followed her out of the vehicle.

Romson's was an exclusive restaurant known for its exquisite menu, romantic ambiance and being the best place to dance the night away. It was also one of the most expensive venues in New York City and not the place NYPD detectives would ever visit on their own dime.

"Elliot?" she questioned, turning to face him.

"I think I'm worth it," he smiled.

Olivia couldn't argue with that; it was his birthday, it was his money, who was she to tell him it was too much.

Guided to a table for two, near the rear wall, Olivia took in the soft lighting and amazing floral displays by the wall.

"Liv?" Elliot called and she turned to find the waiter was waiting for her with her chair pulled out.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled, as she was seated at the table. "This place is amazing, El."

"It is," he agreed, sitting opposite her.

"How did you get a reservation so late?" she asked, knowing there was a six month waiting list.

"I booked in advance," he smiled. It seemed so unlike him Olivia could only laugh. "I did," he continued. "I remember someone saying how this was the perfect place for a birthday as you could dance all night."

"I said that," she replied surprised. "On my birthday."

"So you did," he grinned.

"But you don't like dancing," she reminded him.

"You do," he answered.

"But it's not my birthday," she whispered as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"I know, it's mine," he grinned once more and it unsettled her greatly.

A few sips of wine, a further perusal of the menu and their orders were taken, allowing Olivia to get back to the task at hand, figuring out what Elliot was up to.

"So, it's your birthday, you hate dancing and yet we're here as your present to you, can you explain it to me?" she asked as the candlelight flickered across his face.

"Come dance with me," he countered, standing and offering her his hand.

After the first few steps, Olivia was surprised by how well the man moved. Gone was the reluctant dancer she'd encountered on numerous occasions and in his place was a man who definitely had all the right moves.

"Surprised, I see?" he grinned as he caught her expression when he twirled her.

"Just a bit," she said when she was tucked in his arms once more. "When did you learn how to dance?"

"A long time ago," he answered, as his hands found a place on her back.

"Well, how come I've not seen you dance like this before?" she asked, as her hand moved up his shoulder to his neck.

"Because I've never had the opportunity," he replied, as she pressed into his body.

"There have been plenty of chances, Elliot," she reported. "Police balls, birthdays …"

"Yeah, and we were always surrounded by people," he whispered as she swirled before him.

"Well, there are people here too," she said as her hand slipped back into his.

"Yes, but we don't know them and they don't know us," he said as winked at her.

"So," she continued. "You wanted to dance the night away for your birthday. I'd never have guessed."

"No, that's not what I wanted," he smiled.

It was enough to stop her movements.

"What's going on, Elliot?" she asked. "I'm getting confused here."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his hands around her waist and swaying to at least give the impression they were dancing.

"It's your birthday, you bring me here for dinner and dancing as your present to you, but it's not about the dinner, and although you can dance, something I didn't know, it's not about the dancing. So, you tell me, what part of this is your birthday present to you?" she asked, her voice going up an octave in frustration.

"My present to me," he said quietly as he pulled her closer. "Is that I get to hold you all night."

To say Olivia was stunned was an understatement and Elliot couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Well, if I had known it would make you speechless I'd have done it years ago," he chided as he waited for her to speak.

"I…I…I…" she tried but the rest of the sentence wouldn't come.

"Looks like our entrees are ready," he said, taking her hand and leading her back to their table. "Maybe you'll think of something to say while we eat."

Mightily impressed by the effect his comment had had on her, Elliot grinned at Olivia as he raised his fork.

"This salmon is great, wanna try some?" he offered, but she shook her head. "How's the chicken?"

"Good," she replied, however the truth was that although she'd had two mouthfuls she hadn't registered the taste at all, her mind still spinning Elliot's words around and around.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled, then to take the pressure of them both, he changed the topic completely.

After the plates were cleared, Elliot stood and held out his hand once more. The evening was going to cost him a bundle and he was going to make sure he made the most of it. Olivia slipped her hand into his without a word, though the phrase 'Round Two' ricocheted through her head. While the music was a jazzy, upbeat number as they made their way to the floor, once they'd found a spot it changed to a slow one and Elliot smiled to himself, he couldn't have planned it better if he had tried. His right hand held hers gently, while his left settled in the middle of her lower back, enjoying the silken feel of her bare skin under his fingertips.

Whilst he wanted nothing more than to press his body to hers, he decided to let her set the distance. And she did, standing well within his personal space but still too far away to suit him. Resisting the desire to rest her head on his shoulder, Olivia kept her distance and followed his lead around the dance floor. Although she hadn't danced like this is years, it felt like she'd been doing it all her life, and as she looked into the dazzling blue eyes in front of her, she realised that perhaps she had – their partnership had been a dance of sorts.

"You think you're going to talk to me tonight, Liv?" he asked quietly as he swayed with her.

"I thought I was," she answered, blinking quickly and focusing back on his face.

"Aha," he nodded. "Think we can talk about something other than the food and weather?"

"Sure," she agreed, willing to talk about anything other than his birthday present.

"Then talk to me," he prompted, as his right hand slid down her arm and linked with the other behind her back.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, not too sure as to which way she should go.

"Wanna talk sports?" he asked, and smiled when she grimaced, he knew she hated the topic. "No?"

"We can," she agreed. "Nothing like a good baseball season to spark conversation."

"Baseball season ended two months ago, Liv," he reminded her.

"Oh, well … Um… hockey?" she asked hopefully.

"We don't have to talk sport," he conceded, she smiled appreciatively.

"How are the kids?" she asked, knowing it was a safety topic. He could talk about his kids for hours and never get bored.

"They're good," he replied, twirling her around once more. It was all he had to say on that topic and she knew it.

The music picked up and the need to hold her so close was no longer there; music wise that was. So, reluctantly, he shifted and moved with the music, running his hands along her arms and body in time with the beat. To say she enjoyed his touch was an understatement but she'd spent the better part of a decade denying how she felt when it came to Elliot Stabler, and she wasn't changing that now, birthday or not.

As the night moved on, dinner and dessert had been served, with a dancing interval in between, and Olivia found herself in Elliot's arms once more. This time her resolve to keep her distance had gone. If he wanted her touch for his birthday, then who was she deny him. While the song was bright and boppy, Olivia moved straight into his arms and pressed tightly against him. Her arms surrounded his neck and linked firmly, ensuring he stayed close even if he hadn't wanted to. Her gentle swaying of earlier songs gave way to more sensual moves and Elliot couldn't help but follow the fluid motions of her body with his own.

She caught the quirk of his eyebrow as he tried to figure out this sudden change.

"Well, birthday boy," she cooed. "You might as well get the most out of the hour and a half you have left of your day."

"Well," he began, his voice dropping to impossible levels. "Then I should do this…" He released her and spun her away before spinning her back quickly and dipping her. He leant down and brushed his lips tenderly against hers. It was enough to make her catch her breath. Olivia snaked one hand up behind his neck and held on, not for balance but because she wanted his kiss as much as she needed oxygen.

To her utter surprise he didn't follow through, instead standing up and spinning her away once more. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed – disappointment won. Two could play at this, she decided and swayed sensually again, this time, there was more body contact than ever before and she knew she had him exactly where she wanted.

When the maestro announced the final song for the evening, Olivia wrapped herself around him and dropped her head onto his shoulder, her hands moved slowly on his back. She was more than pleased when he reciprocated, she felt his lips kiss the top of her head more than once, so slowly she tilted her head back so she could look at him.

"El," she whispered. "I think it's time to go."

"Yeah, I think so," he grinned as his lips met her forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked. "I should be thanking you. I've had a wonderful evening."

"I'm thanking you for being here. This is the best birthday I've had … finally got what I wanted … and it's because of you," he said sincerely as his lips met her nose.

"Well," she started, her voice raspy. "Birthday wishes should come true."

"Did yours?" he asked, taking in her wistful expression and still holding her tightly even though the music had faded.

Before she could reconsider her intent and before he could register her actions, she pulled him down and kissed him thoroughly. There was no reserved politeness between colleagues, no shyness or hesitance. She simply claimed his lips with hers, then his mouth, then his tongue, while her right fingers fisted his lapel and her left shoved through his hair.

When finally she pulled back she smiled at his delirious expression.

"Did now," she said, as her thumb swiped her lipstick from his mouth.

For a moment he wasn't sure what to say or what to do but Olivia took his hand and led him back to the table to retrieve her purse. As he helped her with her jacket he came back to his senses.

"Ah, Liv?" he began as she turned back to him.

"Yes, El," she replied, straightening his tie.

"That … um…that kiss? Was that for my birthday or yours?" he asked, following her out of the restaurant.

"Does it matter?" she asked as she waved at their limo driver.

"Um… yeah, it sort of does," he asked as the car pulled in front of them.

"Why?" she asked as she watched him slid in beside her.

"Well, it just does…" he said, not prepared to tell her why just yet.

Olivia grinned and pressed her leg into his, before taking his hand.

"And why does it?" she asked again, she was nothing if not persistent.

"Well," he began deciding to play her game. "Because despite everything I longed for, I limited my birthday present to just holding you, to which you willingly obliged. If you had something more in mind for your birthday, then I should oblige you too, shouldn't I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and the sexiest smirk she'd seen directed her way.

"Was your birthday present to hold me while we danced or …" she began before her voice trailed leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"Or what, Liv?" He wasn't letting her off that easily.

"Or was dancing just an optional extra?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"It was…um…an extra … I just figured … It seemed the best way … the only way … I mean…" None of his sentences would complete themselves.

"You figured it seemed like a legitimate excuse, so you'd take it?" she offered, enjoying his mild discomfort.

"Yep," he grinned. "And it paid off."

"Did it just?" she grinned in return.

"Aha…anyway," he changed course. "What was your birthday wish?"

"To kiss you," she answered with honesty… well, with partial honesty. Her wish definitely included kissing but it wasn't the only thing … no where near the only thing.

"So, you've been wanting to kiss me since your birthday?" he asked, and she nodded, not willing to acknowledge it wasn't just her last birthday wish, not even her last three. "Worth it?" She could see his ego inflate in front of her.

"Not sure," she sighed, and smiled at his response.

"What didn't you like?" he asked, clearly disappointed by her comment.

"Wasn't long enough," she grinned.

"Oh, well, let me fix that!"

By the time the limo had pulled up in front of Olivia's building, they were horizontal on the back seat, with Olivia on top of Elliot, holding his head in place as she bestowed on him another toe-curling kiss.

'Ahem, sir, ma'am," the driver's voice drifted over the partially dropped privacy shield. "We're here."

"Damn," Elliot replied as Olivia pulled back and adjusted her dress. "Just when things were getting interesting."

"Well, Elliot," she replied as the door opened for her. "Who says things can't continue to get interesting?" He was out of the car before Olivia had reached the pavement. "Eager there, Stabler?"

"No," he asserted as he slipped the driver a tip. "Not at all."

Olivia was surprised Elliot had chosen to stand on the opposite side of the elevator to her, given his apparent fondness for her neck, she was sure he'd have taken this opportunity to investigate it a little further.

"What?" he asked, when he realised she was staring at him.

"Nothing," she replied, turning to look at the door.

"You're wondering why I'm not all over you, aren't you?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Nope," she replied, damn the man and his mind reading abilities.

"Yes, you are," he grinned as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well, maybe it was a fleeting thought," she admitted as his lips caressed her ear.

"The answer's obvious," he cooed softly as he turned her in his arms.

"Is it just?" she questioned as her arms linked behind his neck.

"You do realise that once I start touching you I don't plan on stopping … ever," he stated, as his hand rubbed her back.

"Is that so?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. So, I was just giving you the chance to let me know that this isn't what you want…" he whispered as the door slid opened.

"Oh, it's what I want," she said, leading him to her door.

Opening her apartment door, she ushered him in before throwing her jacket and purse on the sofa.

"Now, give me five minutes and I'll be back," she replied, heading to her bedroom. "Help yourself to a drink," she called.

He watched the door long after it closed behind her, he'd rather have helped himself to other things. True to her word, Olivia reappeared five minutes later, once again dressed in her robe.

"Where's mine?" she asked, when she spied the glass of whiskey he'd poured for himself.

"Did you want one?" he asked, going to stand up from the sofa.

"No, I'll just have this." She slipped onto the seat beside him and took the glass from his hand. Rather than taking a sip, as he'd anticipated, she claimed his lips, preferring the whiskey on them than in the liquid form.

When Elliot slipped his hand up her leg and under her robe, Olivia pulled back, not quite ready just yet.

"Um, El," she purred, pulling back.

"Yeah," he moaned as he finally separated his lips from her skin.

"You sure about this?" she asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

"More than," he replied, caressing her face. "Are you having doubts?"

"Oh no," she reassured him. "Just figured if you were sure, then I should give you your birthday present," she said as she climbed off him.

"I thought I just had my present," he grinned, Olivia on him, kissing him was more than he could ever have wished for.

"Well, I bought you this…" she said, moving behind the armchair and picking up a small blue bag she'd bought for her own birthday, praying things would take this turn. She dangled it on one finger. "So, if you're sure…"

"I am," he said, reaching for the bag. He took her hand as he took the bag and kissed it, before emptying the contents on his lap. His eyes widened to see the royal burgundy sheer panties and teddy set. Tentatively, he held up the teddy to her. "Um, Olivia…" he began, his voice cracking. "They are … um…beautiful and all … but …um … I don't think they're quite my size…"

"That's because they're my size," she winked.

"So, if they're for you…how does that get to be my present?" he coughed, trying to ignore all mental images swirling around.

"Well, your present is to decide whether I wear them or not …" she said, moving to stand before him.

"What have you got under there at the moment?" he asked, fingering the belt of the robe.

"Nothing," she grinned.

"Really?" he gulped.

"Really! So what will it be?" she asked, swinging the panties.

"Well, these are nice and all …." he began. "But I think au natural is better."

"Well, just hold onto this…" she said, folding his fingers around the belt of her robe. When she knew he had a grip on it, she sauntered towards her bedroom, letting the belt unwrap and the robe trail behind her. "...And unwrap your present." By the time she'd reached the door, she was naked and Elliot got to see in the flesh what he'd only dreamt about.

He sat in stunned silence for a few moments until Olivia poked her head back around the door.

"If you want to leave the front view til Christmas, that's your choice," she sassed as she disappeared from view once more.

"Like hell!" he growled as he jumped off the sofa and headed towards her room. He was through the door in an instant and was surprised when Olivia grabbed him and pinned him against the wall before he'd seen her.

"But before you do…" she started, reaching behind him to turn off the overhead light. "I think I should get to unwrap something too, don't you?" she asked, her body pressed into him as she removed his tie and threw it over her head.

"Well, yes, I think that's only fair," he nodded, as his hands came to rest on her shoulders while her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged out of it quickly and Olivia swooped and grabbed it before it hit the floor.

"I intend on wearing this tomorrow," she grinned.

"You do realise we have to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep," she grinned.

Next, she went to work on his buckle, then fly as Elliot kicked off his shoes. By the time the second one was off, Olivia had undone his pants and they pooled at his feet. Carefully, he stepped out, not wanting to end up flat on his face.

"This too," Olivia prompted, pulling on his beater. "And these!"

Quickly, he discarded all clothing and grinned widely when an equally naked Olivia pressed into him.

"Now," she began, her voice deep and sultry. "Was dancing the only thing you wanted to do for your birthday?"

"No," he replied, nuzzling into her neck as his hands began exploring her body at will.

"What else do you want to do?" she replied, tilting her head so he could gain greater access to her neck.

"You," he mumbled against her skin, the vibrations shooting through her.

"Really?" she questioned arching into him.

"Yep, wanna do you …" he repeated. "All night long…"

"That's very ambitious of you," she answered as she began walking them to the bed.

"I'm up for it," he hissed, gently thrusting against her to prove his point.

"So, I see," she grinned as her legs hit the mattress. "You do realise that you only have seventeen minutes of your birthday left, don't you?" she asked, climbing onto the bed and pulling him down with her.

"You mean after that I have to stop?" he questioned, pulling away from her.

"Nope," she said, pulling him back. "Just saying it will no longer be your birthday …" She peppered kisses down to his chest. "So, after midnight … it won't be about what you want …" She continued to smother him in kisses. "It'll be what I want too."

"And what do you want, Liv?" he asked, lowering himself onto her and hitching her leg over his hip.

"You … only you."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
